Uchiha Chaos
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: Written by Kiara of Kiara.Kaze. Kiara and Kaze are in love with the Uchiha brothers and friction results. ItachixOC and SasukexOC WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AT END!
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my (Kiara) side stories. have fun reading! please review! **

**Disclaimer: me no own Naru or his friends. Only Kiara.  
**

* * *

"Oi Kaze-sama." A young woman with waist length reddish brown hair says as she swings her feet. She has her blue-green eyes trained up in the sky, not bothering to look at her best friend and one of her two partners.

"What is it, Kia?" Kaze asks, licking her Popsicle. Kaze has her calf length brown hair tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. She soon turns her green eyes onto her best friend.

Both girls are jounin ranked medical Anbu Black Ops for the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Konoha. The girls have been best friend most of their 19 years of life and both witness their clans' demise when they were only four years old. Kaze is taller than Kiara at 5'6" while Kiara is only 5'2", making Kiara a tad jealous. But Kiara has a d-cup sized bust that tends to cause her more troubles than good.

Kaze and Kiara are wearing their favorite outfits. Kaze's is black jeans, which were long enough to cover her long legs completely, and Kiara wondered where she'd gotten them made. Kaze also had on a black jean jacket with belts and pockets randomly placed across it and, at the moment, it was completely unbuttoned, showing a belt hanging loosely from the right side of her waist to past her left hip and a simply black tank top. Kaze is also wearing her favorite black boots with belts, buckles, and zippers, and her wrist and ankle bands. Kiara on the other hand is wearing a white short-sleeved button polo with a black tie, tied loosely under the collar; a black halter top vest and a black pleated mini skirt with simple black sandals. On her hands are black fingerless gloves that most of the shinobi wear.

There is a third member in their team of three. His name is Sai and he used to be part of the Root division of the Black Ops but he quit because he wanted to learn more about bonds.

Both Kaze and Kiara recently got back from a mission and are celebrating with a couple of Popsicles on the roof of their house. Sai was with them but they shooed him away.

"Well… I was curious what kind of guys you like and who you would go out with." Kiara asks, gently licking her own Popsicle.

"Heh. I see. Hmm… the ones that are cute would hafta be Kakashi-sensei, Shika-san, Shino-kun, Neji-sama and Sausy-chan. I'd be willing to date them too. Not cute… Lee, Naruto… that's about it." Kaze says shrugging. "What bout you?"

"….Kakashi-sensei? Really?" Kiara asks raising an eyebrow.

Kaze blushes and gives Kiara a dirty look. "What? You know you like him too! In fact if I didn't know you any better you would go out with Ruka-sensei too!" Kaze fusses.

Kiara blushes and looks away, defeated by her friend's remarks. "Y-Yeah… you're right."

"HA! Now answer the question." Kaze says looking forward with a victorious look on her face.

"Hmmm… let's see… cute and dateable would be: Kiba-kun, Ruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun… though he's more a brother…Maybe even Naruto. Not dateable: Lee, Shino-kun scares me, Neji-san too, Shikamaru-san…. I think that's it." Kiara says.

"Sausy-chan… you too?" Kaze whispers, her face becoming sad as she looks down at her lap. Kaze sighs, depressed that their childhood friend is so popular with the girls.

"Gomen, Kaze-sama… He's dateable but I wouldn't do that to you." Kiara says softly, trying to comfort her best friend. "Besides you would be the best choice since Ino-san is too conceited and Sakura-chan is well…. Wimpy…."

Kaze begins to laugh then nods. "Though, compared to you I'm far behind."

"Whaaat?" Kiara screeches turning bright red. "It's because of my boobs isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean seriously the only ones bigger in the village is Anko-sensei's and Tsunade-sama's!"

"You know how much of a pain these are! Yeesh Kaze-sama, you don't want them this big believe me!" Kiara groans.

"Yea I would… maybe it would be easier to claim Sausy as my own." Kaze mumbles mostly to her self.

Kiara groans again then glances down at her now empty Popsicle stick to realize that while she was fussing at Kaze her Popsicle had melted so much that it slide off the stick and fell to the ground below.

"Ah! My Pop-chan!" Kiara exclaims. Kaze stops, the tip of her Popsicle still in her mouth and looks at Kiara, blinking in confusion. Kiara looks at Kaze and points to the empty stick, her face sad. "It's gone!"

Kaze snorts then begins to laugh. Kiara looks at Kaze and frowns then lifts her empty stick and sniffles making Kaze laugh even harder.

"Oooh Kia… you sure know how to make me laugh!" Kaze chuckles. "Pop-chan? Really?"

"Yeah! Otherwise he would feel lonely." Kiara says, pouting at Kaze.

"Kia, it's a POPSICLE! It doesn't have feelings! Besides you would have eaten it anyway!" Kaze continues to laugh.

"Hmph." Kiara grumps and looks away. She looks down and sees the object of the girls' latest conversation walking up with two other people. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke has longish raven colored hair with black eyes. He's the tallest of the three, even taller than Kaze at 5'10. Sakura has pink hair that's cut to her chin and green eyes; she's about 5'4". Naruto is the odd one out. He has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek. He's the same height as Kaze at 5'6".

"Hm?" Kaze says, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Then she looks down and also sees the trio right as they look up.

Naruto and Sakura break into wide smiles then lift their hands up high in a wave. Sasuke just smiles and only lifts his hand up halfway in a small gesture. Kiara and Kaze return the smiles and wave then hop down from the roof to stand in front of them.

"Ohayo, Kiara-chan, Kaze-san." Sakura says warmly.

"Ohayo guys. What can we do for you?" Kaze asks.

"We were about to head for lunch and were curious if you wanted to come along." Naruto says eyeing Kiara.

Kiara spots what Naruto's doing, blushes then punches the back of his head sending him face first into the dirt. Sakura and Sasuke wince while Kaze chuckles, having seen this coming. Naruto gets to his feet with one hand on the back of his head and the other holding his bleeding nose, he has a dark look on his face.

"What the heck was that for?" Naruto yells angrily.

Kiara wraps her arms around her bust and blushes but her face is still angry. "You know full well you pervert!"

"Oh c'mon!" Naruto says urgently.

Kiara shakes her head then walks away. "If we're going to lunch we better leave now!"

Kaze walks after Kiara closely followed by Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Eventually, Sasuke, Sakura and Kaze wind up walking in front of Naruto and Kiara. Sasuke is in the middle with Sakura hanging on his left arm (much to everyone else's disgust) while Kaze is walking to his right. Kiara sees her chance to hook Kaze and Sasuke together. With a practically silent snicker, she digs the tip of her toes into the ground creating a small crack. The crack travels to where Kaze's feet are, tripping her and sending her into Sasuke, knocking all three of them down. Sakura is instantly on her feet, her face matching the red color of Kaze and Sasuke.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Sausy-chan I don't know what happened!" Kaze says trying to get on her feet only to slip and fall on top of him once again.

Sasuke nods then eventually gets the both of them onto their feet. "I-It's fine."

Meanwhile both Kiara and Naruto are roaring with hysterical laughter. Sakura, Sasuke and Kaze look at them and give them dark looks before Kaze and Sakura hit them both on the back of the head.

"OW!" Naruto and Kiara yell, holding their head in with both hands.

"That's what you get for laughing." Kaze growls, still a little red.

"S-Sorry, Kaze-sama…" Kiara mumbles while in the back of her mind she's thinking, _Hahaha I did it!_

The five teenage Shinobi walk up to their favorite eating place, Ichiraku Ramen. They walk in and eat lunch with a few practical jokes in between. Naruto picks on both Kiara and Sakura and winds up covered in ramen because of it. He whines and complains about it while picking noodles from his clothes and hair.

"C'mon seriously… you didn't need to dump ramen on me just for poking you…" Naruto grumbles.

Kiara's blushing and has her arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "yeah well, you should know better than to poke me!"

"He isn't a fast learner." Sasuke says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Naruto grumps.

"Serves you right." Kaze chuckles.

Kiara smiles, proud of her self, then she suddenly stiffens and looks behind her. _Huh? No way!_ She thinks then jumps up and quickly yells, "I gotta go! Meet you at the house, Kaze-sama!" before running out the door.

Naruto and Sakura blink, utterly confused as to what just happened. Sasuke is also confused but is hiding it better than his two teammates. Kaze, however, thinks she has a fairly good idea as to why Kiara ran off so suddenly.

_I'll pry tonight, just to make sure._ Kaze thinks as she takes a drink from her glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, Itachi, or anybody for that matter. Sadness**

* * *

Meanwhile Kiara runs full speed in a forest just outside the village's walls. _I could've sworn I felt him just now! But where is he!_ She thinks scanning the area. _Maybe it's better that I use my Kekkei Genkai…_

Kiara's shape quickly shifts to that of a russet furred wolf the size of a large horse. She begins to sniff and taste the air for any sign of the presence she felt earlier. After finding none, she stops and begins to whine softly.

"What's that noise?" a voice asks from the ground.

Kiara instantly stops whining and looks down below her. A man with a large wrapped up sword on his back and blue skin. He's wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. Before long his partner shows up and Kiara instantly brightens. It takes all of her self-control to prevent her self from leaping at him. Instead she begins to whimper even softer than before and wiggling where she sits.

The man's partner is wearing the same cloak but it's partially unzipped with his right hand hanging on the zipper at the wrist. His long raven colored hair is pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his head except his bangs, which hang on each side of his face and fall to his chin. His black eyes look at his blue partner then he lifts his shoulders in a small shrug.

"I don't know, Kisame-san. How bout you go on a head and I'll check it out?" he says calmly.

"But Itachi-san, you get all the fun…" Kisame says frowning at him. "But… ok… I'll see you in a bit…" he says then reluctantly walks away.

As soon as his partner is out of sight, Itachi looks up in the direction Kiara's hiding. A small smile is forming on his face.

"I know your there, Kia. I can see your chakra." Itachi says gently.

Unable to hold back any more, Kaira shifts back to her human form and leaps down from the branch and lands safely in Itachi's arms. Kiara's momentum causes the two to fall to the ground but Kiara doesn't care. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Itachi's neck and her face is buried in his chest. Itachi chuckles and stands up, his arms wrapped around Kiara's back in a hug. He's much taller than Kiara at 6 feet even and so Kiara's feet are dangling a few good inches off the ground.

"Itachi-sama! I knew it was you! I just knew it!" Kiara says, happily rubbing her face in the mesh shirt underneath his cloak.

"I let you sense my chakra." Itachi whispers in her ear making Kiara shiver gently then turn a slight glare on him. Itachi chuckles then puts Kiara on the ground. "You've grown since I last saw you Kia…"

Kiara blushes and begins to fidget nervously making Itachi chuckle once again. "Arigato, Itachi-sama."

Itachi shakes his head then leans forward so he's eye to eye with Kiara, making her blush even more. "I thought I told you not to use any suffixes, especially sama."

"I-It's habit…" Kiara stutters, starting to panic, realizing that the one she's loved for many years now is so close to her.

"I know you can do it." Itachi says softly. "You've slipped occasionally."

Kiara's blush deepens as she looks up at Itachi in shock. "I-I did? I-I'm so s-sorry!"

Itachi begins to laugh as he shakes his head and stands up straight. "Kia, Kia, Kia… I want you to stop."

"Eh?"

"Drop. The. Suffix." Itachi says slowly but not angrily.

"U-Uh… ok… erm… 'Tachi?" Kiara says hesitantly. Itachi looks at Kiara, his face glowing with happiness. "That's ok?" Itachi nods slowly so Kaira breaks into a wide smile. "Tachi!"

Suddenly Itachi's smile fades and his head bows. Kaira catches the change in his attitude and her face becomes confused and concerned as she bends herself so she can look up at his face.

"Itachi? Itachi is something wrong?" Kiara asks, putting a hand to his cheek.

Itachi's eyes close and he leans into Kiara's hand, holding it to his cheek with one of his own hands. After a few seconds, he nods with out opening his eyes.

"You're thinking about Sasuke-kun aren't you?" Kiara whispers, reading his pained expression. Again, Itachi nods but this time his face bunches in an expression of pain. "Gomen-nasai."

Itachi's eyes open and he looks at Kiara, confused by her apology. He lowers his hand that was holding Kiara's hand to his cheek but still holds her hand.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault he hates me." Itachi says.

Kiara bows her head to hide a sudden rush of tears that are rolling down her face. "No… b-but I feel your pain… you had… no choice… but to say you killed your clan… if you didn't… then everyone would… have died… in a war…!" Kiara exclaims between sobs. "It's not fair! Why'd the elders make you do that! Why'd they make you kill everyone! Why couldn't they just get along with the Uchiha?" Itachi's face softens then he pulls Kiara to his chest and holds her as she cries. "Brother's shouldn't hate each other! They should be protecting each other… like my Onii-chan did for me…"

"It's ok…" Itachi whispers softly.

Kiara slams her fist into Itachi's chest and looks up at his shocked face. "No! It's not ok!"

Itachi's face softens into a smile then he leans forward and kisses her forehead, making Kiara blush once more. "You're right. But right now, you need to get back."

Kiara leans her head to Itachi's chest and slowly shakes her head. "I don't wanna."

"If you don't Kisame-san will get suspicious." Itachi says lifting Kiara's chin with a finger. "And if that happens, things will go badly."

Kiara's face turns into a slight grump then she nods. "Alright…"

"Good." Itachi says. In one quick motion, he leans forward and kisses Kiara on the lips then disappears before Kiara can fully comprehend what just happened.

Kiara grins then with a giddy giggle and squiggle, she runs back to her house and walks inside. Kaze's sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Welcome back, Kia." Kaze says putting her book down and looking at Kiara's happy and blushing face. She smirks and watches Kiara sit in the love seat across from her. "Mission accomplished?"

Kiara nods vigorously. "Uh huh. I was able to see him and talk to him too."

"I'm guessing more happened, seeing as there's a pink tinge to your cheeks." Kaze chuckles.

"He kissed me." Kiara whispers, the pink hue getting darker with the memory. "Twice."

Kaze's eyes widen. "Twice?"

"Uh huh." Kiara says nodding again. "Once on the forehead and once on the lips."

"Ooooh! That's great!" Kaze exclaims.

"I know! I'm so happy! It confirms that he loves me as much as I love him." Kiara says then she looks at Kaze her eyes questioning. "So… what happened while I was away?"

Kaze blushes and begins to fidget with her fingers. "W-Well…"

"Well what!" Kiara pushes.

"Sausy-chan and I are going out!" Kaze answers in a rush.

A sharp squeal echoes through the living room before Kaze is quickly tackled by Kiara.

"I'm so happy for you Kaze-sama!" Kiara exclaims getting off of Kaze and grinning at her.

"Hahaha. Yeah so, is Itachi still upset about Sausy?" Kaze asks, her face growing serious.

Kiara nods slowly. "Yeah…" she whispers sadly. Suddenly Kaze begins to snicker that quickly graduates to full blown laughter. Kiara's face becomes slightly angry as she looks at Kaze. "What so funny!"

"I just realized something!" Kaze gasps between laughs.

"And what's that?" Kiara asks curtly.

"We have fallen in love with warring brothers!" Kaze says still laughing.

"… I don't see how that's funny…" Kiara says.

Kaze slowly stops her laughing and looks at Kiara gently. "That's ok. But what are you gonna do once Sausy finds out who you're in love with?"

Kiara pales and her face becomes fearful. "Oh snap."

"Hahaha don't worry I'll help out." Kaze says resting a hand on Kiara's shoulder. "C'mon, it's late let's go to bed."

Kiara nods so the girls head up to go to bed and soon fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! mission! eh heh. any way Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: no ownage of Naruto or his friends do I have.  
**

* * *

Then next morning the girls are awakened by a knock on their front door. Kaze grumbles as she gets dressed and goes to the door, a still groggy Kiara seconds behind her. Kaze opens the door to see a young man dressed in a black shirt with one long sleeve and one short. The shirt stops just after his chest and his pants start after his belly button, leaving his midriff bare. His pants are also black and stop about his ankles. He has black sandals on along with gloves on both of his hands. His black hair is short and hugs his head. He's eyes are black and expressionless the same as his pale face. Kaze and Kiara groan then give the young man a nice glare.

"What do you want Sai?" Kaze growls. "It's four in the freakin morning!"

"We have a mission." Sai says calmly.

"What?" Kiara says in a non-believing tone.

Sai turns to her and nods. "Graves are being robbed, Tsunade-sama wants us to investigate."

"Does it really require three Anbu?" Kaze asks shaking her head, leaning against the door's frame.

"I agree with Kaze-sama." Kiara says.

"But orders are orders!" Sai insists, getting frustrated at his teammates reluctance.

"Ok… Naruto refuses missions all the time." Kiara says flipping a hand up in the air. Kaze's nodding beside her.

"Naruto's an idiot though…" Kaze says looking at Kiara.

"What'cha sayin'?" Kiara grumps angrily.

"Nothin, nothin!" Kaze says lifting her hands up in surrender.

"Uh huh…" Kiara mumbles then looks back at Sai. "I get the feeling there's more to this than your sayin. Tsunade-sama wouldn't just send three Anbu for any ol' grave."

"It's the graves of the 12 elite." Sai says and Kiara and Kaze instantly pale.

"Oh. Well. That explains it…" Kaze squeaks.

"Yeah… is there anyone else going?" Kiara asks.

Sai nods. "We'll be back up for Team Kakashi."

"That's seven ninja… well… six ninja and a baka if you really wanna include Naruto." Kaze says.

"Sasuke-kun's going… lets get ready, Kaze-sama." Kiara says turning to her best friend.

"May as well." Kaze says with a sigh. "You can come in Sai but wait down here."

Sai nods then follows the girls inside. He waits in the living room till Kiara and Kaze come down with all of their gear on, both girls have their hair up in high ponytails in order to keep it out of their faces. Kiara has tied her headband around her forehead while Kaze's is tied around her forearm close to the shoulder.

Once the girls are ready, the group of three head to the gate where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and a man in his late 20's early 30's with white hair and his headband covering his left eye and a mask covering most of his face. Kiara and Kaze smile when they see the older man and walk up to him. Sai runs to catch to them as the girls stand in front of the man and start to talk.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-sensei." Kiara says.

The white haired man chuckles as he nods and places a hand on Kiara's head rubbing it tenderly. "It has. How's it going for you in the Black Ops?"

"It's going well, Kashi-sensei. Though… Kia's had a few troubles now and then." Kaze says earning a glare from her partner.

"It's not you haven't gotten into trouble yourself, Kaze-sama." Kiara grumbles under her breath but both Sasuke and Sakura snicker.

Kakashi chuckles again. "Good. Now lets get going, we need to investigate this as soon as possible."

The group of shinobi start to walk through a forest, avoiding roads just in case of an attack. The only problem with that are the bugs and other creepy crawlies that lie in the forests. Kiara and Kaze have done a good job of hiding their fear, only just barely grimacing and trembling while Sakura is jumping and screaming freely. Whenever Sakura screams, Sasuke and Kaze get angrier but Kaze jerks every once in a while in fear.

"Sakura! That's enough!" Sasuke finally yells.

"S-sorry, Sasuke-kun it's just that BUGS are scary." Sakura says jumping and annunciating the word bugs as a branch cracks nearby.

Sasuke sighs and looks at her, his face anything but amused. "Well at least Kaze-chan and Kiara are being quiet."

_N-Not for long…_ Kiara thinks giving off a fearful grimace.

"Hey Kaira-chan, there's a large spider on your back." Sai says calmly.

Kiara becomes whiter than a sheet and jump into a tree with a terrified scream. The instant she does that the spider bites the side of her neck. Kaze and the others watch with wide and shocked eyes as Kiara's eyes roll back in her head and she falls to the ground with a groan. Kakashi mutters a curse as he jumps against a few trees to catch Kiara bridal style before landing on the ground.

"Nice job baka!" Kaze growls angrily at Sai as she walks over and begins to check Kiara out while Kakashi rests her on the ground.

"What? It's not I knew she was going to do that!" Sai protests, his eyes showing his guilty concern.

"Tch!" Kaze spits angrily, her hand pressed to the side of Kiara's neck. "Sakura, do you have any anti-venom?" Sakura shakes her head. Her hands are clasped at her chest and her eyes are wide and filled with tears. Kaze mutters another curse and begins to dig in her bag. _We need to work fast…_

Naruto leans over Kaze's shoulder and stares at Kiara worriedly. "She doesn't look too good…"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock!" Kaze growls still digging through her bag. "Agh where is it?"

"Where is what? Maybe I can look while you treat her." Sasuke says gently.

"It's a vial with a limeish green liquid inside. Thank you Sausy-chan." Kaze says turning back to her friend's worsening condition. Sasuke nods and begins to look in the bag.

Kiara cheeks are flushed with fever against her otherwise white face and neck. She's covered in sweat and is breathing heavily. Kaze's movements become even more frantic after seeing her condition. Sasuke shouts in victory and hands Kaze the vial and she sticks the needle into Kiara's neck. Kiara jerks and gasps just before returning to her original gasping.

"There… that should help until we can get her better help…" Kaze says. She looks up at Kakashi, her face concerned but determined. "Let's get to that rendezvous point."

Kakashi nods then stands up after getting Kiara carefully onto his back. Late that night, they get to the rendezvous point and Kakashi places Kiara against the marker before going on ahead to look for the people they are supposed to meet. Sakura and Naruto go with them leaving Kaze and Sasuke to glare openly at Sai. Sai eventually begins to squirm under their gaze.

"What do you want me to do!" Sai shouts finally cracking under the pressure.

"Go and get these things and quickly." Kaze says shoving a piece of paper into his hands. "That is a list of ingredients for the anti-venom I need to make for Kia, since the one I gave her isn't working." Sai nods then runs off into the forest. "That baka… if she dies because of this I'm gonna kill 'im."

"You and me both." Sasuke growls in agreement. He turns to Kaze his face becoming curious. "You're afraid of bugs too, aren't you?"

"… Yes… though Kia and I are better at hiding it than Sakura." Kaze admits, turning red.

"Haha. I knew it." Sasuke says smugly, crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised you didn't find out earlier." Kaze says, once again resting a hand over Kiara's warm forehead in order to help cool her off.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, when we were teammates I remember the chunin exams with all the slugs and whatnot. I was having a hard time controlling my sanity. Kia too." Kaze explains.

"That was what, seven years ago? All I remember is trying to get stronger in order to kill my brother." Sasuke says slightly angry.

"You're still after him?" Kaze states more than asks.

"Of course! He massacred our clan!" Sasuke says in full-blown anger.

"What if he didn't have a choice in the matter?" Kaze whispers.

"What are you talking about? Of course he had a choice!" Sasuke says.

"…I'm not so sure about that."

"What are you talking about! Why are you defending a freak like him huh?" Sasuke roars angrily. "You don't actually care about him do you!"

Kaze looks away her face glum but she shakes her head. "I don't. I'm just wondering if he didn't have any other choice. The way he looked at you, me, everyone that interacted with him makes me think so."

"It was all an act! He told me himself!"

"I… don't… think so… Sasuke-kun…" Kiara gasps sitting up.

"K-Kia! Lie back down!" Kaze commands, shoving her friend's shoulder so that she lies back down.

"Not you too, Kiara…" Sasuke grumbles. "Why do you not think so?"

"His…aura…"

"Come again?" Sasuke says while Kaze tries to get Kiara to be quiet.

"His…aura… shows… that… he cares… He… loves… you…" Kiara gasps, looking at Sasuke with a pleading look. "Please… believe me…"

_This has got to be the fever talking._ Sasuke thinks looking away. _There's no way Itachi loves me. No way at all._

"I've brought them, Kami-san!" Sai says as he walks up to them. In his arms is a bunch of different plants. Kaze grins at him and takes the bunch from him and begins to grind them together.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate spiders. they scare me. and i'm getting stared at by my brother and his friend while i type this... weird. ANYWHO READ AND REVIEW PLEEZE!**

**Disclaimer: i STILL don't own Naruto or any of his peeps (and i don't mean the yummy marshmallow birds/bunnies)  
**

* * *

Five minutes pass and Kaze pulls the liquid produced by the plants into another needled vial then injects it into Kiara's shoulder making her hiss and wince in pain.

"Sorry Kia. You should be ok now." Kaze says wiping her forehead with the back of her arm.

Kiara smiles weakly up at Kaze. "Arigato, Kaze-sama."

Kaze nods then leans forward. "You need to rest more before telling Sausy-chan more about Itachi. I don't think you'll be able get him to believe you until then," she whispers so only Kiara can hear.

Kiara nods. "Ok… will do." She says before slipping into unconsciousness.

Kaze pats Kiara's shoulder then stands up and starts to walk down the path. Sasuke jumps up to his feet and follows after her leaving Sai standing near Kiara, utterly confused.

"Where are you guys goin?" Sai asks.

"To find Kashi-sensei. He and the others haven't come back yet, I'm beginning to worry." Kaze says turning over her shoulder. "You stay with Kia just in case."

"Um ok…" Sai mumbles as Kaze and Sasuke continue walking away.

Sai sits down beside Kiara's head and pulls his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his knees. The only sound that fills the night is Kiara's gasping and the quiet sound of crickets. Sai glances at Kiara out of the corner of his eye and his face becomes concerned.

_She still doesn't look too good... maybe we should take her back to the village and get her some better treatment. But I can't just pick her up and leave, that'll only scare everyone even if I sent one of my birds to tell them. Kami-san would kill me if something happened to her on the way back. _Sai thinks to himself, still watching Kiara struggle beside him.

"-Sama…" Kiara pants, catching Sai's full attention. "Itachi…sama…nng! NO!" Kiara cries sitting straight up, her eyes wide in fear.

Then before Sai can react, she's up on her feet, phasing into her wolf form and running off into the night. Seconds later after a shocked 'ah' Sai's chasing after her. Even though Kiara's going only about a fourth of her speed because of the venom, Sai is still having trouble keeping her in his sights. He chases her through the forest and is able to send off a message bird drawing to Kaze and the others. Eventually he sees Kiara jump between a man in a black cloak with red clouds and an African American man with funky clothes. Sai plays it smart and stays hidden in a nearby tree branch.

Kiara stands protectively in front of Itachi, her snarling muzzle turned to a shocked shinobi. Itachi stands behind her, shocked almost as much as the other shinobi.

_Wh-What is she doing here?_ Itachi thinks. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" he yells angrily. Kiara turns over her shoulder and smiles gently at him, her tail wagging back and forth slowly. Itachi glares at her through the Sharingan, his expression becoming slightly pained. "You baka… you're chakra's all out of wack… you've been poisoned haven't you?" Kiara's smile becomes sad as she looks back at her opponent, making Itachi clench his fists and bows his head as he tries to calm his rising anger. "You're going to get yourself killed…."

Kiara closes her eyes a small smile still on her face. _I don't care…. I'd rather die than sit here and do nothing to protect you._ She thinks even though she knows he can't hear her.

"What's this, yo?" the other shinobi says raising an eyebrow at Kiara. "Did you seriously call this wolf here to fight me?" he raps and failing at it miserably.

"Trust me, I didn't call her." Itachi growls under his breath, earning a snarl from Kiara.

"Hmph. I can't believe you'd mock me like that." The rapper continues, not hearing Itachi's grumpy reply.

Kiara snorts and shakes her head, getting angry at the man's stupid excuse for rapping. The man smirks at her then quickly draws eight swords out of their sheaths on his back. He grabs them in various places on his body like under his arms, behind his knee, and in his elbow and mouth. Kiara's eyes widen for a second then she crouches low with a snarl.

"Hmph." The rapper grunts then rushes at Kiara.

Kiara uses her back feet to kick Itachi out of the way before dodging the short swords herself. The lame rapper turns back and chases after Kiara with out a problem. He leaps up into the air after her and catches Kiara's side with on of the blade. At the same time Kiara latches onto one of the other blades with her teeth and slash at him with her fourth feet, gutting the man. The pair falls to the ground, the rapper lying on his side dead and Kiara lands on her feet, the rapper's short sword still in her mouth.

Sai and Itachi run to Kiara's side as she shifts back to human form and collapses. Itachi gets to her first and takes her into his arms but Sai, not trusting Itachi's cloak, shoves him away and takes Kiara into his arms himself, all the while glaring at Itachi. Itachi starts to walk towards them again but Sai draws his short katana and points it at Itachi while putting himself between Kiara's unconscious form and Itachi.

"Stay back, Akatsuki." Sai says sternly, still glaring at Itachi.

"You don't understand! If you don't treat her now that wound on her side will kill her!" Itachi yells in angry desperation. He swings his hand to the side to stress the importance of his words. "Let me help her!"

"No! You're the enemy!" Sai yells. _He's right though… I need to treat her and soon…_

"Please… I don't… I don't want her to die…" Itachi says, his expression becoming worried and sad.

Sai watches Itachi warily then steps aside allowing him to kneel beside Kiara. He quickly takes of Kiara's shirt and starts to treat her wound but Sai doesn't miss the blush that forms on his cheeks. Sai's eyes widen in shock once he sees the color.

_He can't… he can't love her, can he? If I remember right, this Uchiha Itachi… he's the one that annihilated his clan in one night except his little brother, Sasuke-san._ Sai thinks, silently watching Itachi lift Kiara's shoulder closer to him so he can wrap up her wound.

Suddenly a small bolt of bluish lightning flies through the air and hits Itachi in the left side of his chest sending him backwards through the air and hitting a tree. Sai turns to see Sasuke, Kaze and the others run in to where they are. Everyone but Kaze seems angry while Kaze seems shocked and scared at once. Sasuke runs up to Itachi and grabs him by the throat and pins him to the tree.

"What did you do? Why is Kiara here one the ground bleeding!" Sasuke says angrily. Behind him Sakura and Kaze have knelt down beside Kiara and they are healing her.

"This is bad, the venom from the spider is messing with the healing process…" Sakura murmurs, not bothering with Sasuke and Itachi in the background.

"I know, I know." Kaze grumbles.

"St…op…him…" Kiara whispers. Both Kaze and Sakura jump then look down at Kiara to see her eyes full of tears and pleading. "Please… stop… Sasuke-kun… he's… going… to kill… Itachi…"

"Are you kidding! He deserves to die for what he did to Sasuke-kun's clan!" Sakura says.

Kiara shakes her head. "No… It… wasn't… Itachi's… fault…"

"She's right, Sakura." Kaze says softly. "The village elders forced him to. If he didn't then the Uchiha and the village would have started to fight in a bloody battle."

"So he killed off the clan, leaving Sasuke-kun alone, to protect the clan? That doesn't make any sense!" Sakura says angrily.

"He… couldn't… kill… Sasuke-kun…" Kiara gasps. "He… loves… him… too… much…" she says then turns to Kaze. "Please…. Kaze-sama…. Save… Itachi… he's… gonna die…"

Kaze bites her lip in indecision then she shakes her head. "Your life is more important right now, Itachi's eyes are saying the same thing."

Kiara shakes her head, tears rolling down her face. "No, no, no, no…"

"Stop it Sasuke-san!" Sai yells grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulls his hand from Itachi's neck. Itachi slouches forward and begins to cough while the others are watching Sai with shocked faces.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke shouts, yanking his arm back from Sai.

"Protecting the one who saved Kaira-chan!" Sai yells back, glaring at Sasuke.

_Kaira-chan?_ Itachi thinks looking up at Sai.

Sasuke stumbles backwards, his face shocked as he looks back down at his coughing brother. "What? He saved her?" Sasuke shakes his head in denial. "I don't believe you."

"If he hadn't started treating her when he did then she wouldn't be alive." Sai says lowering his tone.

"You're part of the Black Ops, Root division, why didn't you start treating her?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't have the supplies." Sai lies.

"Right. Sure you don't." Sasuke says sarcastically.

"I don't." Sai repeats.

Sasuke turns his glare back onto his brother, then to Kiara's weakened form. He gives off a grimace before muttering a curse and slamming his fist into the tree trunk above Itachi's head. Kiara sits up, her expression concerned. Sasuke sees her sit up and turns to her. He sighs then walks away with out saying a word. Kaze glares in the direction Sasuke walked off then she stands up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five of...11 whoo! enjoy R&R!**

**Disclaimer: no ownage of Naru and gang. sadly.  
**

* * *

"Itachi, please watch over Kiara. I'll be back." Kaze growls then walks away as Itachi stands up and sits by Sakura who glares at him.

Kaze catches up with Sasuke then grabs his shoulder and spins him around. "What the heck are you doing!"

"I'm walking away!" Sasuke yells.

"Why? First you attack Itachi then you just storm off?"

"Would you rather me kill him! Cause I gladly will!" Sasuke retorts angrily.

"No. That's not what I meant." Kaze says slowly, trying to squelch her anger.

"Then what did you mean? I stormed off so that I wouldn't kill him!"

"What?" Kaze says curtly.

"I saw… I saw the way Kiara was concerned for him. She loves him. I don't wanna hurt her." Sasuke says. "I know that if I do, then not only would you be ticked with me but you would be all alone. I don't want that so I left him alone. Though I don't understand how she CAN love him… that guy killed everyone."

"You're still hung up on that? Kia and I have tried to tell you otherwise for seven years." Kaze says, slowly cooling down.

"I saw… my aunts', uncles' and parents' bodies… dead and bloody on the ground… with my brother standing behind them… bloodied up as well and with a bloody short katana in his HAND!" Sasuke says slowly, getting angry. "He killed… Mom and Dad… I know he did."

"Baka!" Kaze shouts making Sasuke jump and look at her, his face slightly angry. "Did you forget that Kia and I were over that night?"

"You weren't there! Kiara would have said something if you were!"

"She didn't say something because she _couldn't_, Sasuke!" Kaze shouts angrily.

"Yeah sure!"

"That's it!" Kaze screams reaching to a nearby tree and ripping it up from the ground, even the roots, and throws it. Sasuke watches his expression quickly becoming fearful before falling to his butt and staring up at her. "Listen you, the reason we couldn't say anything is because every time we did horrible memories came flooding back! You only see your parents dead on the ground when you go to sleep at night but Kia and I," Kaze snorts then glares at him. "Kia and I see the whole massacre take place along with what happened to our own clans!"

"What?" Sasuke whispers, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Kia and I saw everything. We were with your parents when the massacre started happening. They tried to protect us when we froze, the memories of our clans' demise running through our minds. We watched from the closet they hid us in and saw a man with violet colored hair and silver eyes kill them. Itachi ran in at that time and instantly turned to look at the closet we were hiding in. The man that massacred your clan spotted him and came after us. Itachi jumped between us and him then drove him off. He just got back to get us when you came in!" Kaze quickly explains, eyes burning with anger and pain at the memory. "Don't you understand? Itachi SAVED US!"

"…If he did… then why didn't he tell me that?" Sasuke asks.

"Because he didn't want you going after the man who actually did it." Kaze says gently. "If you did, you would have been killed."

"Huh?"

"That man… almost killed Itachi and got away. If he was strong enough to beat your brother, then there was no way you could have beaten him. Especially as a seven year old."

"But Nii-san was-" Sasuke says abruptly then he turns bright red and looks away. "H-He was really strong…"

"I know. He knew that too, which is why he told you he did it." Kaze says sitting down in front of him. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure I trust him… yet…" Sasuke mumbles.

"You're unbelievable!" Kaze growls then stomps back to where everyone else is. She walks up to Kiara who's sitting up with Itachi's cloak draped around her shoulders and squats down in front of her. "You ok Kia?"

Kiara nods, smiling broadly. "Uh huh. You anti-venom finally kicked in so Sakura-chan was able to heal me."

"Good, I'm glad," Kaze says then turns to Itachi. "Thank you."

Itachi looks at her, feigning confusing. "For what?"

"Looking after Kia when I couldn't. And for… y'know…" Kaze whispers.

Itachi's face grows solemn and he slowly nods his head. "I see. It's fine. Though, the idiot should've stayed away like I told her." Itachi grumbles looking at Kiara.

"Oh shut up. I knew that you would've died if I didn't help you." Kiara says sharply. She takes off Itachi's cloak and throws it back at him before standing up and walking away, not realizing the fact that her shirt is still lying on the ground.

All the boys but Sai blush and turn away as they watch Kiara walk off. Kaze begins to snicker causing Kiara to pause and look at her.

"What's so funny?" Kiara asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kaze reaches over and lifts up Kiara's shirt, tie and vest. Kiara instantly turns bright red and tries to cover herself.

"Whooooa…. So that's what you'd look like in a bikini… I don't have to fanaticize any more!" Naruto says staring at Kiara's pretty much bare upper torso.

Itachi's face becomes red with anger and he gives Naruto a nice punch to the side of his face before walking up to the completely red Kiara and putting his cloak on her once more. Sakura and Kaze laugh at Naruto while Kakashi shakes his head, with a look saying 'why'd you say that out loud'.

"Th-thank you Itachi…" Kiara stutters silently, sticking her arms through the cloaks sleeves and zipping it up.

"I-It's no p-problem." Itachi stutters with stifled laughter.

Kiara looks at him her face slightly angry. "What's so funny?"

Itachi turns away and covers his mouth but his shoulders shake with his hidden chuckles. Kiara humphs at him then puts her hands on her hips as she glares at him.

"What. Is. So. Funny?"

"Its too big." Itachi finally gets out, looking back at her.

"Huh?" Kiara says then lifts up her arms.

Itachi's cloak hangs off of Kiara's hands a good 4 inches, while the bottom of the cloak is crumpled at her feet. Kiara drops her arms to her sides then glares up at the still laughing Itachi.

"Well duh! You're what ten inches taller than me!" Kiara fusses.

"Oi, oi, calm down! I think it's cute!" Itachi says, lifting his hands up in defense. Kiara blushes and instantly calms down.

"Oh… well… um… thank you…" Kiara whispers, tapping her two first fingers in embarrassment.

Itachi chuckles again and rests his hand on the top of Kiara's head. Sasuke walks up at that moment and his previous calm expression quickly darkens. Itachi looks at Sasuke and his look becomes depressed.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke growls.

Itachi removes his hand from Kiara's head and watches his younger brother with wary and sad eyes. Then wordlessly, Itachi closes his eyes, backs a few steps away from Kiara before turning and walking away. Kiara tries to grab onto Itachi to stop him from leaving but he swiftly moves his arm away, preventing her from grabbing onto him. Tears fill her eyes and she turns an angry glare onto to Sasuke before running after Itachi. Sasuke's face shifts in regret, his head turning to the left. He sighs then walks back to where Kaze and the others wait.

Kaze looks at him then quickly turns her head away and goes to talk to Kakashi about the mission. Sasuke's eyebrows rise in shock then he becomes slightly angry. He walks up to Kaze and stands between her and Kakashi. Kaze glares at him then shoves him out of the way and continues to talk to a slightly shocked Kakashi.

"How are we gonna do this, Kashi-sensei?" Kaze asks, completely ignoring Sasuke's angry look.

Kakashi glances at Sasuke at the corner of his eye and sighs. "W-well, um… should we send Kiara-chan back to the village with Itachi?"

"No. I think Kia should stay with us. Though, I'm not sure what we should do with 'Tachi." Kaze says one hand on her chin in thought.

"I think he should be-" Sasuke starts.

"Maybe he should stay with us. It doesn't seem like he's completely loyal to the Akatsuki. He did save Kia…" Kaze interrupts.

_Kaze? What are you doing!_ Kakashi thinks as he glances back at a shocked Sasuke.

"That's true Kaze-cha but is it really wise?" Sai jumps in.

"I think so. You can see how much he cares for Kia in his eyes. I don't think he would let anything happen to her." Kaze says. She gives Sai a weird look for the nickname. "What's with the cha?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoo hoo! chapter six! and i gotta review! yaaay! thankies! ok well here ya go!**

**disclaimer: me no ownie 'Tachi, Sausy, etc. though Kaze and I want to own.  
**

* * *

"Well… Kaira-chan is Kaira-chan and so you need a nickname too and well… Ka-chan too weird so Kaze-cha is easier." Sai explains.

"Ok, Sai-chi," Kaze says, turning back to Kakashi.

_Uh oh… she's mad…_ Kakashi thinks warily.

"Kaze-sama!" Kiara yells stumbling into the small clearing. Her eyes are wide and expression panicked. She runs up to Kaze occasionally tripping over the long cloak. "Itachi's collapsed!"

"Oh dear…" Kaze says her eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Kiara shakes her head back and forth. "No. He was talking to me then he just fell! I think something's terribly wrong!"

"Hmph. Good." Sasuke grunts, his arms folding over his chest.

Kaze turns an angry look on Sasuke as Kiara stomps up to him and slaps him across the face. Sasuke spins around before landing on the ground. He looks up at Kiara, one hand placed gingerly over his cheek imprinted with a bright red handprint, and stares at her with wide eyes. Kiara glares at him, angry tears rolling down her face. Kaze's face has shifted to a small smirk her face showing approval for Kiara's actions.

Kiara's eyes have become gold with slit pupils. A pair of fangs have appeared in her mouth and claws have replaced her fingernails. All of these changes showing the anger that gradually taking over her.

"Don't say that." Kiara whispers, every word laced with venom. "You have no idea what he done so much for you and for the village. I won't let you mock him any more."

"I don't understand why you love him." Sasuke grumbles.

"The same way you love Kaze-sama. I won't hesitate to hurt you the next time you put down Itachi, Sasuke. Keep that in mind." Kiara growls while walking away.

Sasuke leaps to his feet and stands in front of Kaze, one hand still on his cheek that's getting redder by the second and the other pointed in the direction Kiara walked off.

"You're friend just slapped me!" he yells at Kaze.

"Yeah well, discipline," Kaze says pointing to the back of her hand then she flips her hand over and pokes her palm, her face gruff. "Abuse. She just abused you and honestly, I don't blame her. If someone said that it was good for someone that I SERIOUSLY care for to be dying then I would do the same. To be honest, you should be glad that it wasn't a punch from me. If it was, you would have a broken bone instead of a red cheek."

"U-Um… w-well I'm gonna go see if Kiara-chan needs help…" Sakura stutters, inching away from the tense scene. Sakura scurries away and Kaze glares once more at Sasuke then follows after Sakura.

"Well… it seems that Sasuke doesn't understand much about women…" Naruto says smirking slightly.

Sasuke turns his glare onto Naruto who jerks back in fear. "And you know SOOO much about them! Care to share some advice then, oh wise one!" he yells sarcastically.

"S-Sorry Sasuke…" Naruto stutters, backing away.

"Here you can some of mine!" Kakashi says smiling as he hands over his 'Love Tactics' book.

"HECK NO!" Sasuke yells.

Naruto doubles over in loud hysterical laughter. This earns a hard punch from Sasuke, which sends him face first into the ground. Kakashi sighs and puts his forehead in his hand. _This isn't gonna end well AT ALL._ He thinks to himself.

"Ok, ok you two," Kakashi moans. "We need to get back to the mission."

"Right… did you guys ever catch up with who we were supposed to rendezvous with?" Sasuke asks, trying to forget the fact that he ticked off his girlfriend and best friend in one shot, not only but his brother and his best friend were in a relationship.

"Yea we were. They're going to meet us at the Fire Temple." Kakashi says.

Kaze comes back with one of Itachi's arms draped over her shoulder while Kiara has his other one draped over her shoulders so that the two of them are supporting him. Sakura comes behind him then raises an eyebrow at Naruto's bloody nose. Kiara's foot catches the edge of Itachi's cloak pitching her and everyone who was holding onto her forward to the ground. Sakura gasps and helps the three up while Sasuke starts to laugh.

"That's it!" Kaze yells, jumping up leaving Kiara and Sakura to lean Itachi's wincing form against a nearby tree.

Kaze stomps up to Sasuke and lands a punch to his gut instantly dropping him to his knees with a deep pain filled hack. Sakura cries out Sasuke's name while everyone else winces.

"Don't EVER laugh at a hurt person in front of me again." Kaze growls.

Sasuke nods, still bent over and now panting for breath. Kiara is sitting next to Itachi and quietly asking him if he's ok. Itachi nods in response but his eyes are on Sasuke's crumpled form.

"Where to Kashi-sensei?" Kaze grumps walking back to Kiara and Itachi.

"Th-the Fire Temple…" Kakashi stutters, silently reminding himself not to tick Kaze off.

"He's… not… coming with us… right?" Sasuke gasps raising his head to look at Kaze with one eye closed in pain.

"Yes. He's coming with us! Get over yourself!" Kaze shouts, making everyone flinch.

Sasuke bows his head, surrendering to Kaze's anger. Sakura glares at Kaze then walks up to her.

"You didn't have to hit him Kaze-chan!" Sakura shouts in Kaze's face.

Kaze turns a look that could be from the devil himself towards Sakura. "Really? What makes you say that, Sakura?"

"W-Well… you could have just… said something…" Sakura says weakly, loosing all of her courage.

"Huh. Seeing as Sasuke usually doesn't listen when it comes to Tachi, talking won't do much for me." Kaze says calmly but it's obvious that she's livid with anger. "So I figure that giving him a nice punch would help out."

"That doesn't make it right." Sakura says, glaring at Kaze.

"Look, I'm stronger than you in many ways. I wouldn't pick a fight with me if I were you," Kaze warns. "I'm already mad, I suggest you don't make me even angrier."

"H-Hai…" Sakura stutters backing off for good.

"Good. Kashi-sensei will you please lead us to the Fire Temple?" Kaze asks.

"Yeah… this way." Kakashi says walking off.

Kaze grabs Itachi's arm and puts it around her shoulders before wrapping her other arm around his waist and following after Kakashi. The others soon follow behind them silently. The group gets to the Fire temple where Naruto instantly starts to argue with a young man their age named Sora. The rest of the monks at the temple ignore the two bickering while Kakashi talks to the head monk and Kaze and Kiara finish healing Itachi's wounds.

"Naruto sure enjoys arguing with people…" Sakura grumbles under her breath.

Kaze nods, watching over the now sleeping Kiara and Itachi. "I would have to agree. If he doesn't stop soon, however, I'm going to give him the same lesson Sausy learned earlier today."

Naruto hears Kaze's threat and stiffens in fear. He turns to her, his face pale. She smirks at him then waves with a big smile planted on her face like nothing was wrong.

"Heh, Heh…." Naruto chuckles nervously, turning back around.

"Who's that!" Sora asks. He has navy blue hair that's cut to his chin and black eyes. There are odd bandages wrapped around his right hand as well.

"K-Kami Kaze-san… you don't wanna get her mad…" Naruto whispers.

"Hmph she doesn't look so scary." Sora says crossing his arms and smirking at the back of Kaze's head.

"I-I wouldn't say that if I were you. Seriously, she can be really scary." Naruto stutters fearfully.

Sora snorts and shakes his head. "c'mon… a small girl like her can't really be that-"

A sharp punch to the back of his head cuts Sora off very quickly. His face slams into the floor, breaking his nose with a sharp crack. Kiara sits straight up, eyes wide. Everyone else is watching with either wide eyes or smug looks.

"Ouch! What the heck!" Sora yells, holding his bleeding nose gingerly.

"Don't make fun of Kaze." Sasuke growls, his fist that is still raised in the air even with his angry face.

Kaze stares at Sasuke, slightly red, with a shocked look. He turns around and also blushes before looking away, his expression slightly embarrassed. Kiara snickers softly and gets punched in the arm by Kaze.

"Ite!" Kiara gasps, holding her now bruised arm.

"Shut up, Kia." Kaze warns under her breath.

"Gomen Kaze-sama, but I hardly see you blush anymore." Kiara says with a small smile on her face. Kaze growls then takes another swing at Kiara but she ducks and dodges it. "Heehee."

"Yeah you sound very apologetic." Kaze growls angrily. She looks up just in time to see Kakashi walk over, his face slightly amused by the last scene that played out. "Oh! Kashi-sensei! What's up?"

"The head monk says that they got everything under control and no longer need our help." Kakashi says with a smile hidden behind his mask.

Kiara's face brightens and she sits forward. "So we can go home!"

"Yes. We can go home." Kakashi says. "Get your things ready and wake Itachi cause he's coming with."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: me no own. want to, but don't *Sigh***

* * *

Sasuke starts to groan but a sharp look from both Kaze and Kiara stifle it quickly. The then clears his throat and starts to walk out the door after grabbing his back. "I-I'll be out back…" he says then walks out and shuts the door swiftly.

"Smart move." Naruto whispers to Sakura who nods an agreement.

Kaze, Naruto, Sai and Sakura start to pack up their things while Kiara sits on her feet by Itachi and gently shakes him. Itachi groans then opens his eyes, his look slightly confused.

"We're leaving Itachi-sama." Kiara says, smiling. "Our mission is done so we can go back to the village and Kakashi-sensei said your coming with us."

Itachi's eyes widen and he sits up. "Wh-what?"

Kaze and the others stiffen, silently waiting for Kiara's reply. Kiara's face saddens and she sits back.

"Is… is that bad?" Kiara whispers, her voice wobbly with the unshed tears in her eyes.

_You better answer carefully Itachi._ Kaze thinks angrily, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

"N-No! I'd love to come but I don't want the Akatsuki to come after you!" Itachi says urgently

"… But…" Kiara whispers.

"Tachi," Kaze says walking up to him with her back slung over her right shoulder. Itachi looks over Kiara to look at Kaze. Kiara also looks over her shoulder at her. "Do you seriously think that we are unable to protect ourselves after all these years?"

"No, but what I'm worried about is the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein." Itachi whispers.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks. Sasuke is standing just inside the door, silently listening in.

"He has a strange Kekkei Genkai. Not only that but he's able to be in six places at once." Itachi explains. "I've never seen him in person, only holograms, but with the Sharingan on I can still tell that he has an immense amount of chakra."

"I see. Does anything else bother you?" Kaze asks, looking down at Kiara who is looking away with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. _Oh Kia…_

"Zetsu-san." Itachi says, his expression becoming grave when he sees Kiara's tears. "He's able to be anywhere he wants and blend in."

"That will be trouble some. But we can counter it." Sasuke says, walking forward.

"Sasuke-kun… what do you mean?" Kiara asks.

"We have five Sharingan users right here." He says, with a smug look on his face as he looks at Kaze. "And a Byakugan user as well. We'll be able to detect him no problem."

"You're actually saying to let me come? What brought that on?" Itachi asks, smiling at him.

Sasuke blushes then quickly turns away. "It's not for me, it's for Kiara. I don't like to see her cry." He grumbles.

Itachi smiles then bows his head. "I see."

"C'mon, we need to get going." Kakashi says, leading the group back into the forest.

Back at the village Itachi gets taken away for questioning then is placed in prison for the time being. Soon he is released and Kaze, Kiara and a forced Sasuke come to bring him back to their house. The group gets to the house and Kiara and Itachi sit on the couch while Sasuke and Kaze sit on the love seat across from him.

"Oi Itachi, where's your blue partner?" Kiara asks.

"…Kisame was killed by the 8 tail Jinjuuriki you killed." Itachi says.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. It's probably better off that way."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if he saw how I interacted with you guys, my cover would have been blown." Itachi says softly.

Kiara's face falls and she bows her head. "Oh… I see…"

"Don't get depressed," Itachi whispers. "I don't like it when you're upset."

"Ok. I'll try." Kiara says, smiling.

"Now I have a few questions for you, Kia."

"Fire away, Itachi." Kiara says, grinning at him.

"Are Kaze and Sasuke…"

"Going out? Yup!" Kiara announces happily.

Both Sasuke and Kaze turn bright red and shush Kiara. Itachi begins to laugh while Kiara pouts at them then sticks out her tongue.

"That's what I thought." Itachi chuckles. "Now what about pale boy's nickname for you?"

"Oh… Sai's just an idiot." Kiara states making the group snicker. "He's always called me Kaira no matter how many times I've told him its Kiara. I finally gave up."

"I see." Itachi snickers. "Maybe I should start calling you that."

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't, Itachi." Kiara grumbles.

"Oh c'mon! it's such a nice name!" Itachi continues.

"…You're kidding right?"

"nope!"

"Jerkface."

"Oh c'mon! don't be like that!"

"Why not? you're picking on me!"

"You asked for it Kia!" Kaze jumps in.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Sure." Kaze laughs. "So, tell me, Kia, why do you have those pictures on you?"

Kiara gapes at Kaze, then looks down at her bust, noticing the pictures she'd hidden there before they'd left for the mission are gone. "K-Kaze-sama! I didn't have any... Pictures..." She stutters, searching frantically for them.

Kaze raises an eyebrow at her before pulling one of pictures Kiara had out of her jacket pocket. "No?" She asks, waving said picture. Kiara bites her lip, but stubbornly refuses to admit that its hers. "So, these pictures, all of which are of me, were not part of any scheme of yours to get me to blush?" Kaze presses, holding the pictures out. Kiara shakes her head. "You sure? 'Cause the pictures I had were part of my scheme," Kaze finishes, pulling more pictures from her pocket. "You were very, how shall I say it? Exposed?" Kaze grins at Kiara, who's blushing. "While we were stuck in that forest?" Kaze snickers as Kiara launches herself from a stunned Itachi and at Kaze.

"Give them!" Kiara shouts, reaching for the pictures. "Not fair!" Kaze holds the pictures of Kiara above her head. In the picture, Kiara is in the same outfit she'd been forced into during one maverick ninja's jutsu during one of their last missions.

"No. Way." Kaze answers, jumping over Kiara and running past Itachi to put some space between her and Kiara.

"Did you just say… She was exposed?" Itachi asks, snatching the picture away from Kaze as she ran close by.

"I-Itachi d-don't look at those!" Kiara stutters, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"Too late." Sasuke snickers as his brother turns bright red and his mouth drops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own. what must i do to own!**

* * *

"What... are you wearing!" Itachi asks. The picture he's holding shows Kiara wearing a skintight light blue dress that barely covers her bust and her butt. Over the dress is a white apron that does nothing to help. She is also wearing knee high white socks; a pair of black Mary Jane shoes and has a light blue bow in her long hair.

Kiara's blush deepens and she glares at a Kaze who is laughing hysterically. "W-We got stuck in a Playboy version of _Alice in Wonderland_. I-I was Alice."

"A very sexy Alice!" Itachi says with out thinking. Both he and Kiara turn a darker shade of red making both Sasuke and Kaze roar with laughter. Itachi clears his throat and tucks the picture in his pocket. "I hope you don't mind me keeping that, Kaze."

"N-No problem." Kaze stutters.

"You should have a look at Kaze-sama and Sasuke-kun." Kiara says giving him pictures of the pair.

Kaze looks at her hand then at the pictures and begins to panic. "H-How'd you do that?"

Kiara smirks evilly at the now blushing Kaze. "The same way you did. I used my ninja moves."

"H-Hey Tachi I um wouldn't look at those!" Kaze says running up to him. She reaches for the pics but Itachi yanks them out of her reach and continues to stare at them.

"Is that leather?" Itachi asks, looking at Kiara. "… You also have ears, whiskers…" Itachi flips to another picture then starts to laugh. "And a TAIL! You have a fluffy tail!"

"Yep! Hey did you know that her tummy turns pink when she blushes?" Kiara says, smiling evilly at Kaze.

Kaze's blush deepens and she automatically wraps her arms around her waist even though its hidden by her shirt. "Sh-shut up!"

"You both look like you jumped out of a Playboy magazine… very sexy." Itachi says taking out Kiara's picture again and grinning. He looks up at Kiara and she blushes. "Do you still have this outfit by chance?"

"I-Itachi!" Kiara stutters in horror. "N-No I-"

"yep! I'll go get it!" Kaze says running upstairs.

"K-Kaze-sama! No! wait stop!" Kiara shouts, running after her.

As soon as the girls get upstairs a strangled squawk occurs then Kiara starts begging Kaze to stop. Itachi's face starts to shift to worry as Sasuke starts to laugh. Minutes later Kaze comes out and is dragging Kiara behind her.

"No! I won't come out like this!" Kiara says hiding just out of sight.

"You're gonna show him whether you like it or not!" Kaze says shoving her out into the open.

Kiara is launched from her hiding spot with a sharp squeak then trips down the stairs and lands with her butt in the air showing off bright pink frilly underwear. She sits up and turns bright red. Itachi is staring at her, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, with astonished eyes.

"Wh-Whoa…" He says.

Kiara squirms under his gaze and starts to pull up the top but it does nothing for her. Sasuke has stopped laughing and he clears his throat before looking up at Kaze.

"Looks like Kiara got a hold of Kaze too…" Sasuke squeaks. His face is bright red as he stares at Kaze.

Itachi tears his eyes off of Kiara just long enough to see Kaze dressed in black leather. A long sleeved, cut-off, unzipped leather jacket, black leather pants sitting below her jutting hipbones, and black boots very much like her favorite ones. The unzipped jacket showed a black sports bra underneath. Poking out above Kaze's low pants was a fluffy white rabbit tail and on her head sit a pair of white rabbit ears.

"Oh wow…" Itachi murmurs.

Kaze turns bright red and her tummy also gains a pink hue. Kiara snickers at Kaze making Kaze turn and glare at her.

"Look at that, her stomach does turn pink when she blushes. I don't remember that when we were kids." Itachi says thoughtfully.

"W-We didn't show ourselves like this when we were kids!" Kaze says.

"Sasuke-kun's turn!" Kiara suddenly announces, jumping up to her feet and walking over to Itachi. Kiara bends over and hands Itachi a small stack of pictures.

Itachi blushes once more and turns away. "N-Nice ahem top Kia…" Itachi says clearing his throat. Kiara blushes and her hands immediately cover her bust.

"W-Wait what do you mean my turn!" Sasuke says nervously. "Don't tell me you-"

"Of course we did! We weren't gonna pass it up!" Kaze says sitting down next to him.

Itachi flips through the pictures and snickers every once in a while. "You look cute Sasuke."

Sasuke's whole face becomes red from embarrassment while the two girls roar with laughter. "D-Don't say that!"

Itachi looks up at him and frowns. "Why not it's true." Then he turns and looks at Kaze and Kiara. "Can I have these?"

"Yep! We have plenty!" they respond, smiling widely and waving their hands up and down.

Sasuke groans and places his head in his hands. "I can't believe you're doing this to me…"

Kiara and Kaze trade evil looks before the both grab onto one of Sasuke's arms. His eyes become wide and filled with terror as the pair pull him up the stairs. Sasuke's yelling and obvious fighting back, makes Itachi a tad worried as he waits for them to return. Fifteen minutes after Sasuke was pulled upstairs, he is shoved from the banister and into the living room. He land on the ground in with a loud oomph. Itachi jumps and watches him sit up and rub the back of his head.

Sasuke is dressed in a suit with multiple patches and he has a hat on his head with a paper on it. The paper has "10/6" written on it. Once he sees Sasuke, Itachi snorts then laughs. Sasuke glares at Itachi, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sasuke stutters.

"I-Its much better in real life." Itachi stutters, his eyes shifting back to Kiara who immediately blushes and tries to cover herself. "Definitely better."

"T-Take a picture. It'll last longer." Kiara stutters.

Itachi frowns then walks up to her. "But that doesn't even scratch your beau-"

Sasuke stomps up and hits Itachi on the back of the head. Itachi puts a hand to his head then turns a glare on him. "That's real cheesy. Don't even continue."

"Fine." Itachi grumbles, rubbing the back of his head. "You've definitely gotten more violent…"

"Orochimaru took me, what d'you expect." Sasuke says looking at him and lifting an eyebrow.

"My cute little brother." Itachi states plainly, making Sasuke's cheek become inflamed once again.

"Stop calling me cute!" Sasuke says angrily.

"But it's true Sausy-chan." Kaze says, hopping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yep! It's true!" Kiara agrees.

"Shut up all of you." Sasuke mumbles, thoroughly embarrassed.

"He's even cuter when he's embarrassed!" Itachi says, Kiara and Kaze nod in agreement.

"Geez you guys…. Knock it off." He grumbles once again.

A knock on the door interrupts Sasuke's arguments and Kaze answers it. Outside Naruto and Sai wave happily, unsurprised that Kaze, Kiara, and Sasuke are all in their Wonderland outfits.

"What do you want Naru-kun?" Kaze asks, slightly gruff.

"We were curious if you wanted to get some barbeque with us." Sai responds.

"Yeah! You can even come like that!" Naruto says enthusiastically.

Kaze the threesome glare at Naruto and each punch him on the back of the head.

"Heck. No." They say.

"Stay here, we'll go change." Kiara says. She spins on her heels making her skirt fan out from her body as she walks away. Kaze and Sasuke follow after her so Naruto and Sai walk into the living room and sit down with Itachi.

"So, did you like it?" Naruto asks Itachi.

"…yes… very much so…" Itachi admits, clearing his throat. "I'm guessing you're to blame for the whole thing?"

"Well… Me and a few others yes." Naruto says, getting a smug look. "But the idea was aaaaalll me."

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"From what I've heard about you and from what I've seen, you don't seem to be so smart in the jutsu category." Itachi says.

"Oi! That's low!" Naruto shouts. "For you're info I got Iruka-sensei to do the actual jutsu!"

"That's what I thought. Heh… Iruka… he's always been a little mischievous. Like you." Itachi says, smiling.

"Yeah, he's still getting grief about helping us. But he says it was well worth it though he won't tell me why." Naruto says, cocking his head in confusion as the other three come down the stairs dressed in their normal attire.

"Ok lets go." Kiara says, walking up to Itachi.


	9. Chapter 9

**heh heh this chapter will be fuuuuun... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i want Itachi. any ideas as to how i get him?  
**

* * *

Naruto and Sai take the group to a barbeque and take their seats. Kiara sits to Kaze's right and Itachi sits on Kiara's other side. Sasuke is sitting on Kaze's left while Naruto is sitting on his other side and across from Kaze. Sai is sitting on Naruto's other side and across from Kiara. The brother's are sitting across from each other.

Food arrives and the group starts filling their plates. Naruto subtly nudges Sai who looks down. Naruto smirks as he shows Sai a hidden sake bottle. Sai looks at him then leans close.

"What's that for?" Sai whispers.

"I already put it in the girls' drinks! I'm gonna get them dead drunk!" Naruto whispers back proudly as he snickers to himself.

Sai's eyes furrow together in concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they're like Lee-san?"

Naruto snorts in disgust and shakes his head. "Nah. I don't think they'll go insane like him." Naruto smirks at Sai his face sly. "Besides, I really wanna know what they're like drunk."

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Sai whispers.

"Think what's a good idea?" Kiara asks, blinking at the two boys.

Sai opens his mouth to speak but Naruto quickly covers his mouth with his hand and grins nervously at the girls.

"Uh telling Choji he's fat." Naruto says, chuckling nervously.

"No that's not a good idea. I though you knew that." Sasuke says shaking his head.

"Why's that?" Itachi asks.

"If you call Cho-kun fat he goes insane and starts attacking anything and everything he sees." Kaze explains.

"Ah. Then that would be a bad idea."

"Exactly what we were saying, Itachi." Kiara says.

"Naruto's done it before thought." Kaze says, taking a drink of her cup.

"Awww why bring that up Kaze-chan!" Naruto whines, hiding his snickering.

"Cause it's true." Kiara comments, hiccupping.

Naruto stifles a snicker by covering his mouth with his hand. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Naruto while his brother is watching Kiara. Sai sighs and places his head in his hand.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asks, eyeing Naruto.

"N-Nothing." Naruto stutters from stifled laughter.

"You did something now what did y- Oi Kaze what-" Sasuke stutters as Kaze practically throws herself at him.

"K-Kia?" Itachi stutters, his eyes wide as a pair of wolf ears replaces her human ones and a tail that falls to the back of her knees also appear, both the same color as her hair.

"Whooooaaa…" Naruto says, his eyes widening.

The wolf ears go back and Kiara's face becomes sad. She bows her head and watches the cup sitting in her hands.

"Ack! K-Kaze st-stop it!" Sasuke stutters as Kaze curls up on his lap, a drunk grin on her face.

Naruto starts roaring with laughter while Sasuke turns and gives him a dark look through his deep red blush.

"Aww, Sausy-chan's blushing, isn't he cute? " Kaze purrs, her speech slightly slurred.

Sasuke's blush deepens while Kiara glances at them from the corner of her eye.

"Kaze-sama's always wanted to do that y'know?" Kiara states, taking another drink. "I think she's perfect for Sausy-chan."

"Something's up with both of them…." Sasuke says. "Kiara never calls me that…"

"Kaze-sama and I got lost on a mission once… It took us three days to find the village. We also got lost on the way back. It's sad really… we have no sense of direction." Kiara mumbles, her voice and face glum.

"Naruto what'd you do!" Sasuke yells. Itachi is watching Kiara, his eyes blinking in shock.

"Nothing! Honest!" Naruto protests through hysterical laughter.

"Kaze-sama also has a crush on Kakashi-sensei." Kiara murmurs. "But she loves Sausy-chan. Always has. It hurt her to see him so angry with Itachi-sama… Itachi-sama…" Kiara whispers. Tears quickly fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Why won't he let me help him? I don't like how he is always there for me but I can't help him! I don't care if I die, I only wanna protect the one I love most!"

Itachi's face becomes sensitive and full of pain then he pulls Kiara into his arms and holds her. Kiara pulls her self out of Itachi's arms then watches Kaze rub her face on Sasuke's chest making him blush even more.

"Kaze sama has like no boobs though… she wants mine. Is that ok, Sausy-chan?" Kiara asks, cocking her head to the side.

All of the boys blush with Kiara's confession but Sasuke and Itachi blush the most.

"U-Uh w-well…" Sasuke stutters uncomfortably.

"Personally they do nothing but get in the way. I bump them all the time, I can wear certain tops cause I would ooze out of them. My aim can be slightly off cause I bump my boobs as I go to throw…"

"O-Ooze?" Itachi squeaks, his face turning the same color as a rose.

"Kaze-sama is very sexy. She's got long legs, no troublesome boobs, nice hair… she's also terrified of bugs…loves Dr. Pepper… she can even be klutzier than me! I've seen it! She tripped over nothing, like five times in a row! It was really funny!" Kiara says, her ears perked and her tail wagging gently side to side with her amusement.

As Kiara rambles on about Kaze, Kaze sits up and faces Sasuke, still sitting in his lap. She leans forward and presses herself to Sasuke's blushing form. Her look and posture very seducing. Kaze starts to rub her finger up and down Sasuke's chest very slowly.

"You're so sexy Sausy-chan … you have such a strong chest and great ninja skills. You also ignore those annoying girls." Kaze purrs. "I really like that. "

"E-Erm Th-thank you?" Sasuke stutters, confused and embarrassed thoroughly.

"There was one time when Kaze-sama was in the shower and there was a spider taking a shower with her. She screamed and ran out of the shower without even bothering to put on a towel and then locked herself in her room." Kiara says thoughtfully.

The boys blush once more with the picture of a wet and nude Kaze tearing, terrified, through her house.

"Th-that's quite the story." Naruto says, then his face becomes sly. "Have you ever done that before Kiara-chan?"

"Uh huh. More than once actually. Stupid spiders." Kiara grumbles. Her eyes suddenly brighten and she looks at Itachi. "Y'know-"

"Ok that's enough!" Itachi says clapping a hand over Kiara's mouth before she can say any more.

Both the Uchiha turn and glare at Naruto. Naruto gives them a sheepish look and rubs the back of his head.

"Hey, Kiara-chan, how about you show us what you and Kami-san did?" Naruto asks, trying to sound innocent.

Kiara nods then starts to take off her clothes but Itachi quickly grabs her wrists and pulls her to him, his face bright red.

"Oh no you don't!" Itachi commands, his voice slightly wobbly.

"What did you do!" Sasuke yells, holding the now sleeping Kaze.

"I-I just put some sake in their drinks!" Naruto stutters, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I told you it was a bad idea…" Sai grumbles.

"It was worth it!" Naruto says happily.

"They were utterly embarrassing themselves!" Sasuke and Itachi retorts angrily.

"Ah, but you learned things about them that you wouldn't have known otherwise!" Naruto replies, holding a triumphant finger in the air. "Just like my jutsu did!"

Sasuke and Itachi glare at Naruto making him jerk back, his face fearful.

"Eh-heh…" Naruto whispers before jumping up and quickly vacating the premises.

"I'm going to get him later…" Sasuke growls, standing up with Kaze in his arms.

"Let me help you." Itachi says, putting Kiara on his back.

The brothers leave Sai to pay the bill and head back to the girls' house. Kiara's sake induced unintelligible muttering is the only noise that falls between the two brothers. Eventually Kiara falls asleep allowing the silence to take over. They get home and the boys put the girls in bed then head downstairs to collapses in the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTEEEERRRR!**

**Disclaimer: still no ownie. really want Itachi. maybe Naru too.  
**

* * *

The next morning Kaze and Kiara stumble down the stairs, blocking the sunlight with their hands and grumbling to themselves. They get downstairs to see Itachi and Sasuke sleeping on the couches in the living. They smile slightly then flop beside their significant other, effectively waking the two Uchiha.

"Kaze! You back to normal?" Sasuke asks, cautiously.

"Hung. Over." Kaze growls with one arm lying over her eyes.

"Naruto's dead the next time I see him." Kiara growls, her face shoved into Itachi's chest.

"Agreed." Kaze grumbles from her place beside Sasuke. She lifts her arm, glances over at Itachi, who's blushing, and Kiara before growling at the bright sunlight and covering her eyes again. "I'm surprised you two."

"Bout what?" the Uchiha brothers ask.

Kaze snickers at them then sits up, groaning a bit as she does. "You haven't killed each other."

"Yea, well, I didn't because I knew that Kiara would be sad if I did kill him." Sasuke mumbles.

"I don't wanna kill my cute little brother." Itachi says, pouting a little.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" Sasuke yells, his cheeks turning pink.

"Yes you are." Kiara, Itachi and Kaze say all at once, making Sasuke's blush deepen.

"No I'm not! Now stop saying I am!" He yells again.

Kiara and Kaze grimace before shooting him dark looks. "Stop yelling." Kaze growls. "You're making our hangovers worse."

"Th-then stop saying I'm cute." Sasuke mutters childishly.

"Why would we start lying?" Itachi says, smirking when Sasuke turns a death glare on him.

"Exactly, Sasuke-kun. You've always been on the cute side, why do you think you always get girls chasing after you?" Kiara says.

"…They're all freaks." Sasuke says after a small pause.

"He didn't deny it this time." Kaze says.

"Nope. No denial." Kiara says, smiling in victory.

"It's official then, he's cute." Itachi concludes with a nod.

Sasuke growls and his eyes narrow but he doesn't say anything further. Itachi smiles at Sasuke before sitting up, Kiara held to him with one arm. Kaze lifts an eyebrow at him, her face slightly confused as she watches him stand up with Kiara in his arms and walk out the door.

"Where is he going?" Kaze asks.

"What's he doing with Kia?" Sasuke asks, his voice slightly worried.

Kaze punches his arm, making him yelp then grab where she punched him. "Despite what you believe, Tachi won't do anything to her so don't freak out."

"But he's-" Sasuke starts protesting but Kaze turns and gives him a dark look, stopping him cold.

"He's your brother and he loves all of us, got it? He won't do anything to put her in danger, at least not willingly. If they do get into trouble, he'll get them out." Kaze says sharply.

Sasuke looks at Kaze, debating whether or to argue but decides against it and looks away. "What ever."

"You're hopeless…" Kaze sighs just before she stands up. "Just wait, you're gonna finally realize that what we say is true and its gonna be too late."

"I doubt it." Sasuke grumbles.

Kaze looks at Sasuke, her face sad. "You know, hearing you say that about your own brother really hurts. Not just me but Kia and Tachi as well, especially Tachi. He really does care for you, Sausy, just try to accept it." Kaze whispers before turning back around and walking out the door.

Sasuke watches Kaze leave, his face confused and uncertain. He places his head in his hands with his elbows resting on top of his knees. He sighs then runs both hands through his hair and stares at the ground between his feet.

"That's the thing, Kaze." Sasuke whispers softly. "For years I've hated him because of what I've been told he's done to our clan… how can I just turn around and accept him?"

"Very easily, Sasuke-kun." Kiara replies softly. Sasuke jumps then looks up to see Kiara standing in front of him with a sad look on her face. He watches as Kiara squats down in front of him and places a hand on his cheek, her face gentle and loving but still forlorn. "He shows you every time he interacts with you."

"I don't see it." Sasuke says gruffly, moving his head so that Kiara's no longer touching him.

Kiara sighs then drops her hand to her side before standing to her feet. "The way he's careful around you. When you first say him again, he could have easily beaten you but he let you try to choke him any way. When ever you're around, he's careful about how he interacts with me and Kaze-sama."

Sasuke pauses then glances at Kiara from the corner of his eye. "…I still care for him…"

"I know. So does Kaze, that's why we're so hurt when we see you act like this." Kiara says gently.

"But I'm confused… I'm angry with him yet at the same time I wanna believe you and Kaze cause you haven't lied to me. But then I remember seeing my brother covered in blood with his short katana covered in blood, standing over mom and dad's dead bodies…" Sasuke mumbles, placing his head in his hands again. Kiara's face softens and she sits beside her childhood friend and places a hand on his back in order to comfort him. "I just don't know what to do… my feelings contradict each other and what I remember about that night…"

"Trust us." Kiara says. "At least do your best to start receiving what Itachi is trying to give."

Sasuke looks at Kiara before taking a deep breath and nodding. "I'll try, for you and Kaze."

Kiara smiles then hugs him. "Kaze-sama's going to be glad to hear that, so'll Itachi for that matter. He'll probably be the most happy."

"I doubt he's been happy for a long time."

Kiara's face becomes sad and she slowly shakes her head. "No. I'm sure you know why."

"…Me…"

"Hai. Well I'm going to go change for my date with Itachi. See you later." Kiara says happily, winking at him then laughing when Sasuke gives her a shocked look.

After thirty minutes Kiara comes back downstairs in a black skin tight Chinese style dress with silver flowers along the bottom of the skirt, going up the right side, curving over her chest and stopping on the left side of her neck, just underneath the silver collar. The dress has no sleeves and when Kiara walks past Sasuke to get a small black purse and put on her shoes, he notices that there's no back. The skirt is long and has a split that goes all the way up to hip on both sides of the dress. She's putting on black flats and has black lace gloves that go just past her wrist on her hands. The sides of her long hair are braded then twisted around the base of a ponytail, which holds the rest of her hair.

"Whoa… where exactly are you two going?" Sasuke asks.

"A fancy restaurant that Kaze-sama found." Kiara says plainly, still trying to get her shoes on.

"Ok, wait a second, what's Itachi gonna wear?" Sasuke asks right as the doorbell rings.

Kiara stiffens then nervously opens the door. Standing in the doorway, is Itachi wearing a black suit with a silver undershirt and a black tie. His long hair is tied back in a ponytail but his bangs are left loose to hang around his face. He smiles at Kiara when he sees her.

"You look wonderful, Kia." Itachi says smoothly.

Kiara blushes then starts to fidget with her hands. "Thank you… You look really good too."

"You can thank Kaze-chan for that. She's the one that gave me the suit." Itachi says, suddenly embarrassed as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't know you two could dress up so nice." Sasuke says, shocked at the sight of both his brother and his childhood friend.

Kiara turns and gives him a dark look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means I'm not used to it!" Sasuke says in his defense.

"Right…" Kiara says stiffly, making Itachi chuckle in the background. Kiara shoots him a quickly look, stifling Itachi's laughter, then looks back at Sasuke. "See ya later."

"Uh, ok?" Sasuke says, still slightly confused.

Itachi waves at Sasuke before following Kiara out the door and into the darkening streets. He jogs till he stands by her left side then grabs her hand, smiling down at her when she looks up at him.

"Do you know where the restaurant is, Kia?" Itachi asks softly.

"Yeah, Kaze-sama was kind enough to get us a reservation too." Kiara says, nodding.

"Oh! Well then we'll have to thank her in some way." Itachi says with a grin.

"Of course! I'll figure out something." Kiara agrees as she leads them inside a large building.

"Ah. How may a help you miss?" The waiter asks, eyeing both Kiara and Itachi but mainly Kiara.

"We have a reservation." Kiara says, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

Itachi catches her unease so he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him while shooting the waiter a warning glance. The waiter jumps when he sees Itachi then starts to fidget nervously.

"U-Under what name?" he stutters, giving of a very nervous smile.

"Either Kawa or Uchiha." Kiara says, squeezing Itachi's waist in silent thanks.

"Ok, let me check." The waiter says then swiftly starts to flip through a book. "Ah, here you are, dinner for two at 6:30 under Uchiha?" he says, glancing at the pair through his eyebrows.

"That's us!" Itachi says, grinning.

"Perfect! Right this way," the waiter says as he leads them deeper into the restaurant and sitting them at a candle lit table. "Here you are, you're waiter will be right with you." He directs before walking, more like a fearful scurrying, away.

"Thank you for earlier, Itachi." Kiara whispers.

"You're welcome. I didn't like the way he was looking at you anyway." Itachi says, his tone slightly angry.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be the jealous type." Kiara snickers, smirking at Itachi as he blushes.

"When I have my eyes on a beautiful woman like you, I hafta be." Itachi retorts, making Kiara blush hotly then duck her head.

"Thank you," Kiara whispers


	11. Chapter 11

**FINAL CHAPTER! thanks so much for reading and reviewing! the reviews put me on a high of happiness! ...ok... i've OFFICIALLY watched too much Criminal Minds, that was a very Garcia line... Anywho! read and review please! sad ending... DON'T KILL ME! *cowers in corner***

* * *

A man dressed in a fancy black suit walks up to the pair and pulls out a pen and paper. "Hello, I'm Biku and I'll be your server this evening. Is there something I can get you to drink? Perhaps some warm sake?"

"No sake!" Itachi says, waving his hands back and forth. "Water for me."

"Uh…. Water?" Kiara says hesitantly.

"Right away." Biku says with a bow then he walks away.

"Lets look over the food real quick." Itachi says, picking up the menu in front of him. "Uh… I don't recognize most of this stuff."

"This is an Italian restaurant." Kiara snickers.

"I've never had Italian before… is it good?"

"Of course! Otherwise Kaze-sama wouldn't have reserved us seats here!"

"You've had Italian before?" Itachi asks, lifting an eyebrow. Kiara nods and grins at him.

"Uh huh. Kaze-sama and I would come here every once and a while after a mission."

"Huh. Alright, then what do you suggest?"

"Flip over the menu." Kiara says, wagging her first finger in a circular motion. Itachi follows her directions and his eye widen. "They have regular food too, Itachi."

"Oh, I see. That's unexpected." Itachi says, now looking over the menu with great interest. Kiara snickers then lifts her menu to cover her face and hide from Itachi's dark look. "You're laughing at me."

"S-Sorry. It's kinda cute that it took you by surprise." Kiara stutters with laughter.

"Glad I can amuse you."

Kiara puts down her menu and grins at Itachi. "I know."

Itachi snorts then starts to shake his head with a small smile on his face. "This is going to be interesting…"

The rest of the night flies by for the pair and they head home at about midnight. They get home and open the door to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch with Kaze sleeping right beside him. Kiara and Itachi smile at them then sneak upstairs to get changed and head to bed. The next morning Kiara walks downstairs, still in her pajamas consisting of a black tank top and black short shorts, and sees that Sasuke and Kaze are still sleeping on the couch and Itachi is out cold on the love seat. She smiles softly to herself then goes into the kitchen and starts to make breakfast.

"Kia, is that you?" Kaze mumbles from the couch. Kiara jumps then walks over, a hot pan in her hands, and leans over the couch to look at Kaze as she sits up. "Ah… good, how'd last night go?" Kaze asks, rubbing her eyes.

Kiara's face instantly brightens, then she quickly rushes to the kitchen to put down the pan and runs back, shoving her left hand in Kaze's face. "Look!"

"yes… that's you're hand…" Kaze says slowly, lifting an eyebrow then looking up at Kiara. "What about it?"

"Look on the ring finger!" Kiara squeals softly so she doesn't wake the boys.

Kaze rolls her eyes then follows Kiara's command. Her eyes widen in shock then she yanks Kiara's hand closer to her and stares. Sitting on Kiara's left ring finger is a small diamond ring. Kaze gently touches the ring then looks up at Kiara's happy face.

"Did he…?" Kaze says, her question trailing off.

Kiara's head bobs up and down in a vigorous nod. "He proposed last night!"

A smile slowly forms on Kaze's face before she grabs Kiara in a hug. "I'm glad!"

"He said that as soon as all this stuff with the Akatsuki and Tsume were solved, then we would plan the wedding!" Kiara says, returning Kaze's hug.

Kaze releases Kiara, her face concerned. "Kia, what if he _doesn't_ get those problems solved… what if something happens to him?"

Kiara snorts then waves off Kaze's comments. "He was part of the Anbu, he'll be fine."

"If you say so…" Kaze murmurs. She sighs then stands up and follows Kiara into the kitchen. "What do you want me to do to help with breakfast?"

"Well… I've already started the pancakes. Could you start the sausage and bacon?" Kiara asks.

"That's cool," Kaze says, pulling out another pan and putting some sausage and bacon on it.

No more than ten minutes later, the Uchiha brothers are up and sitting at the table, ready for breakfast. Kaze and Kiara place the food along with extras for the pancakes then sit down and start eating as well.

"How'd the date go, Kiara?" Sasuke asks, not paying any mind to the ring on her finger.

"It went really well, thank you." Kiara says, then after a small pause she adds, "You're brother proposed last night."

Sasuke freezes, cup halfway to his mouth and stares at his now red brother in shock. "He what?"

"He asked me to marry him." Kiara repeats.

Sasuke blinks then finally notices the sparkling diamond on Kiara's finger. He slowly sets his cup down on the table, watching his brother fidget under his gaze.

"You proposed?" Sasuke asks Itachi.

"Yeah. I'm free to do that." Itachi replies.

"I never figured you to be the marrying type." Sasuke sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"Watch it, Sausy." Kaze mumbles under her breath. "Aren't you happy for Kia and your brother?"

"I am! But… also concerned."

"Concerned? Why?" Kiara asks, her face confused.

"The Akatuski's still after him right? What if they… Kill him?" Sasuke asks.

Kiara's look becomes pained and she looks away. Kaze glares at Sasuke before punching him in the arm. Sasuke yelps then grabs onto his arm where she punched and glares at her.

"Why'd you say that?" Kaze hisses angrily. "I thought you told Kiara that you'd try to accept your brother!"

"I did and I am! I'm just saying that it's a good possibility!" Sasuke retorts.

"Kaze-chan, it's ok. Sasuke's right." Itachi says grimly. "I've been asking myself the same thing but I thought it would be good to go ahead anyway."

"In other words you don't have an answer." Sasuke says, sighing. "I just don't want Kiara to get hurt."

"Whether or not if they marry, if Itachi dies Kiara will be sad Sasuke." Kaze says gruffly.

Sasuke's face becomes grim and he bows his head. "I know." He whispers.

Later that week, the four are taking a walk in the forest (Sasuke was dragged along by Kaze) to clear their heads.

"I still can't believe that you wanted Naruto and Iruka-sensei to do that Alice thing again!" Kiara whines.

Itachi shrugs. "I figured, 'hey if they did it once, they could do it again!'"

"But to put Kaze-sama and I in those outfits again?"

"I've already told you that you looked very sexy in that outfit, Kia. I wanted to see everyone else too!" Itachi replies, his face a little smug.

"Trust me, you didn't wanna see Gai…" Kaze says, her face utterly disgusted at the memory.

"Oh god… that was the worst." Sasuke agrees, his face also disgusted.

"Though Neji-san was kinda cute in that little outfit." Kiara says thoughtfully.

Itachi looks at Kiara his face shocked slightly. "He's better than me?"

"N-No! of course not! Besides, Kaze-sama would kill me if I asked him out!" Kiara says, waving her hands back and forth.

"That's because Neji-sama is well… like a brother to me." Kaze says.

"You sound a little uncertain there, Kaze." Sasuke mutters.

"Hey! You know he's nothing more than a friend!" Kaze shouts at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugs then smirks at Kaze. "Yea, you're right. I just wanted to get a rise outta you." He says, ducking as Kaze swings at him. "And it worked very well."

"Jerkface!" Kaze yells, her fist finally connecting with his shoulder.

Itachi and Kiara wince as Sasuke shouts then picks up Kaze and slings her over his shoulder and starts marching away. Kaze begins to kick and flail about while punching his back and shouting obstinacies at him. Kiara begins to laugh as Itachi smiles and shakes his head.

"Well, well, looks like I finally found my kittens from so long ago…" a smooth voice says, sending goose bumps up the girls spines and causes Itachi to freeze in place. Sasuke puts Kaze on the ground then turns to the sound of the voice and sees a tall man with shoulder length violet colored hair, silver eyes and a long scar going down the left side of his face.

Kiara and Kaze's face warp in shock while Kiara begins to shake and back away from the man. Itachi's face becomes angry and he steps between the man and the other three.

"Leave them alone." He growls.

The man looks at Itachi in confusion for a few seconds then he smiles as his look becomes recognition. "Ahhhh, I remember you. You're the one that I fought. I'm surprised you're still alive, I gave a number of grave wounds."

Itachi's glare deepens and he gets into a defensive posture. "I was able to get a good friend to heal me."

The man chuckles and draws a katana from its sheath on his back. "I won't let that happen this time. This time, I will kill you and your little brother unlike how I failed when I massacred the rest of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke pales then he looks at Itachi, his expression mixed. "I-Itachi, is what he says true?"

"Yes… This is Tsume, he's the one that massacred the clan." Itachi says softly. "Don't worry, Sasuke, I won't let him hurt you or the girls."

Tsume rolls his head back and roars with laughter. Then he looks at Itachi his face eager and arrogant. "You think you can defeat me! If your friend hadn't thrown me away after I pursued the two kittens over there, then you'd be dead by _my_ hand!"

Tsume charges at Itachi, his katana ready to strike him down. Itachi activates his Sharingan and dodges to his right.

"Get out of here, I'll handle Tsume!" Itachi yells at the three younger shinobi.

"Are you insane!" Sasuke yells, charging into the fight with his own katana drawn and Sharingan activated. "He nearly killed you and he killed our clan! I'm not going to back away!"

"Sasuke, I need you to protect Kaze and Kiara!" Itachi retorts, growing angry at Sasuke's ignorance.

"I'm going to help you Itachi!" Sasuke yells back. "They can fight for themselves!"

Itachi glares at Sasuke as they dodge Tsume's attacks. Then after a few seconds he nods, his face grim. "Alright fine."

Tsume smirks and continues his onslaught. Sasuke slashes at Tsume but Tsume dodges and swings at Sasuke, cutting his chest. Itachi comes from behind Sasuke and uses his Fireball Jutsu. Once again Tsume dodges and sticks his blade up towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes widen and Kiara cries out as he's stabbed through the chest. Tsume smirks then flings Itachi's limp body to the side and goes after a shocked Sasuke once more. Kiara jumps up and catches Itachi in her arms before landing and trying to use her healing ninjutsu on him.

"Kiara, you heal him, I'm going to help Sausy!" Kaze says, trying to keep her anger and bloodlust under control.

Kiara nods, her hands hovering over Itachi's bleeding chest wound so Kaze removes her jacket, belt and all of her wrist and ankle bands before disappearing. Tsume's unable to keep an eye on Kaze as she appears and disappears over and over. Tsume's face and movements become frantic and sloppy with obvious fear. Sasuke and Kaze see their chance so Sasuke stabs Tsume while Kaze comes up behind him and breaks his neck.

Once Tsume drops to the ground dead, Kaze and Sasuke look back at Kiara with Itachi's fallen form. Kiara's cradling Itachi to her and rocking back and forth as tears stream down her face. Kaze's hand immediately covers her mouth and Sasuke stares, eyes wide, when they figure out that he didn't make it.

"Oh Kia…" Kaze whispers.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke whispers, he laughs nervously as he walks forward and grabs a hold of Itachi's shoulder. "C'mon this isn't funny. You're hurting Kiara… C'mon Itachi wake up." Sasuke says, his voice becoming thick with tears.

Kaze walks up to him and places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, silent tears rolling down her face. "He's not going to get up, Sasuke… I'm sorry…" she whispers.

Sasuke's face bunches as the tears he's held back finally overflow down his cheeks. He drops to his knees, his face helpless and stares at his older brother's dead body. "No… but I… I had just accepted him again…" Sasuke bends over and lets his sobs shake his body. "Itachi…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Kiara, Kaze and Sasuke stay where they are, trying to let the most recent events sink in. Eventually, they head back to the village, Sasuke carrying Itachi's body and Kaze carrying Tsume's body.

Itachi's funeral was held the next evening. Kiara wore the dress she wore on their date while Kaze wore a nice black dress and Sasuke wore a black suit. They currently stand in front of his gravestone, still in shock over his sudden death.

"He was recognize as an Anbu agent… He's a member of this village again." Kaze whispers, trying to smile.

Sasuke only nods while Kiara stays silent, her face blank but eyes showing her despair. Kaze looks at her precious friends before looking back at Itachi's gravestone. Kaze gives up in trying to lighten the mood and just stands in silence with her friends. Kaze and Sasuke left late that night but Kiara stayed for a while, consumed by her utter despair.


End file.
